One-Shot : Le Mariage d'Elizabeth
by la psychobaka
Summary: Juillet 1893 - Un ciel bleu sans nuage,une légère brise, une belle robe blanche, un bouquet coloré, un voile et une traine, des arches de roses clairs, un immense gâteau. Tout aurait dût être parfais pour elle. Mais il y avait une tâche noire sur ce céleste tableau. Cet inconnu en bleu observait la cérémonie tandis que la jeune femme avançait au bras de son père au son de l'orgue


18 Juillet 1893

C'était l'été. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur éclatant. Il n'y avait aucun nuage pour filtrer les doux rayons ardents du soleil. Les arbres étaient encore en fleurs. Des fleurs blanches. L'herbe verte alliait ses vives couleurs avec les arches de rosiers blancs qui formaient l'allée. Un long tapis était déposé sur le sol verdoyant, menant jusqu'à l'autel entouré d'arches et d'arc boutant en marbre placé en pleine nature spécialement pour l'occasion. Il y avait également un socle semblable à une colonnade miniature sur lequel reposait un petit présentoir spécialement conçu pour accueillir un livre. Le blanc était la couleur dominante après le bleu du ciel et le vert des plantes. L'autel blanc, les bancs blancs, les sièges blancs, les tables blanches, les fleurs blanches, les roses blanches, les pétales blancs.

Elle aussi était en blanc. Il n'y avait personne à part elle, elle était seule. Malheureusement. Elle n'aimait pas la solitude. Elle voulait le retrouver… Elle savait où aller. Elle marcha lentement, laissant ses pieds frôler l'herbe fraiche et les fleurs colorées. Cette vue était agréable, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Cet autel, cette allée, ces arches elles avaient maintenant l'habitude de les parcourir. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle venait ici. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir cet endroit. Elle le voulait lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle était ici. Elle marcha un moment, sous le son des oiseaux invisibles. Elle entendait les chants mais, elle avait beau regardait sur les branches, elle ne voyait aucun oiseau. Elle s'arrêta et sourit. A quelques pas de là, dans un coin caché par des buissons touffus et des arbres épais il y avait une petite balancelle.

Leur Balancelle.

Entre deux grands vigoureux arbres à l'écorce brune entourée de fleurs roses, blanches, bleus, rouges, elle était là. Leur balancelle en bois où ils avaient l'habitude de s'assoir. Elle était à l'abris des rayons du soleil, dans l'ombre chaude des arbres, accrochée aux branches les plus solides. Elle semblait intacte malgré les années. Elle était dans un style classique épuré mais d'un extrême raffinement. Le bois peint en blanc était lisse et confortable. Contre le dossier de la balançoire se trouvait deux coussins pâles et épais, aux formes arrondies, un rose et un bleu. Ils étaient tout deux brodés de deux initiales dessinées maladroitement sur le vieux tissu. Un « E » rose et enjolivé de détails inutiles sur le premier, et un « C » bleu mal centré et particulièrement carré pour une lettre si ronde, toute deux cousus par des enfants. Les coussins étaient l'un contre l'autre, superposés harmonieusement comme dans une étreinte. Une douce brise soufflait et faisait flotter quelques pétales blancs dans l'air en plus de caresser les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme. L'odeur sucrée des fleurs et l'air chaud emplirent ses narines. C'était une sensation agréable. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que le vent dans les arbres et des petits gazouillements mélodieux.

C'était calme. C'était familier. Comme un souvenir d'enfance, lointain et rassurant. Un fragment de sa mémoire gardant cette image d'une chaude après midi d'été. Elle ne saurait dire quand c'était que cette image s'était imprimée. Mais elle redevenait la petite fille au couettes blondes en robe à froufrou qui courrait et montait partout en riant et s'amusant. Elle pouvait presque réentendre les rires cristallins de son enfance.

C'était comme un beau tableau champêtre aux couleurs chatoyantes sans une once d'ombre. Un paradis naturel gorgé de couleurs vives et éclatantes. Ça ressemblait au jardin d'Eden avant qu'Ève ne croque dans la pomme. Tout était clair, tout était coloré, tout était beau. Tout était parfait. Mais il manquait quelque chose... Quelque chose d'essentiel. Oui, elle savait qu'il manquait une chose importante pour que ce lieu soit vraiment son paradis. L'objet de ses désirs. L'objet de tous ses rêves.

_C'est le grand jour n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux se levèrent vers le haut de l'arbre. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle voyait la petite silhouette fluette perchée sur la branche dans l'ombre des feuilles, juste au-dessus de la balancelle. Elle hocha la tête.

_Oui, c'est aujourd'hui.

Le garçon sur la branche sauta et marcha jusqu'à elle. Il leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Une tête les séparait. Même ses vieux talons plats ne pouvaient plus compenser la différence de taille entre eux désormais. Les vêtements élégants du garçon étaient d'un beau noir cendré serti d'une simple rose blanche à la boutonnière. C'était toujours les mêmes depuis ce jour. Cette couleur si intense mais pourtant si sombre contrasté avec la blancheur de sa peau de porcelaine et celle de la rose. La seule couleur encore présente chez cet enfant était son unique œil, l'autre étant couvert par un bandeau noir. Son iris était un saphir étincelant mais d'une beauté aussi glaçante que l'eau d'un lac gelé. Malgré son bleu éclatant, il semblait vide, éteint, comme si aucune émotion ne pouvait s'y refléter. Autrefois, il rayonnait de bonheur, mais ça, c'était avant. C'était désormais, un beau diamant bleu vide de vie mais d'une beauté mortelle.

Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de prendre son petit corps fragile dans ses bras dans l'étreinte d'une sœur, mais elle se contenta de l'observer avec le sourire timide qu'on adresse à un ami perdu de vue.

Il approcha une main gantée de son visage. Le tissu soyeux caressa sa douce peau si doucement que cela ressemblait à la caresse du vent. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage juvénile sans pour autant faire plisser ses traits si parfaits. Mais ce sourire irréel n'arrivait pas à atteindre son œil inerte. Comme si les muscles de cette partie de son visage avaient cessé de fonctionner.

_Tu es magnifique.

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres claires de la jeune femme. Un rire sincère d'adolescente. Elle se sentait si dénudée face à lui et ses vêtements de noble. Elle ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'une simple robe à cet instant. Elle était blanche, s'arrêtant au-dessus du genou. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, ruisselant jusqu'au creux de son dos. Ses pieds nus et blancs froissaient l'herbe sur laquelle elle était. Son visage sans artifices resplendissait d'une joie mélancolique. Elle était naturelle, sincère, vraie.

_Tu exagères... Je ne porte même pas de chaussure.

Le garçon pencha légèrement la tête, faisant valser ses beaux cheveux aux reflets bleus. Il était si beau. Il avait une voix si douce mais déjà si grave.

_Tu n'as pas besoin.

Il enleva sa main et planta son grand œil bleu dans les siens.

_Tu es très belle comme ça.

Elle lui sourit et alla s'assoir sur la balancelle qu'elle fit légèrement basculer en arrière. Elle soupira et plaça ses mains sur le haut de sa jupe.

_Je ne veux pas le faire Ciel. Pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Le jeune adolescent, soupira. Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle dans la même position. Ils étaient très proches. L'espace entre eux deux, ne permettait même pas d'y mettre une main.

_Il le faut pourtant. Tu as refusé des biens meilleurs partis que moi, tu as repoussé ton mariage pendant deux ans. Tu as dix-neuf ans, Lizzie. Il faut que tu te maries, que tu fondes une famille, que tu vis ta vie et que tu m'oublies.

Elle tourna le regard vivement vers lui.

_Comment le pourrais-je ? Tu étais toute ma vie. Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Tu es l'amour de ma vie Ciel. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis toujours et à jamais.

Le garçon fit un sourire triste.

_Le temps passera, Lizzie. Dans dix ans, vingt ans, cinquante ans, tu ne penseras plus à moi. Tu m'oublieras. C'est mieux ainsi.

Elle s'indigna. Sa voix se fit plus dure, sur la défensive.

_Cela fait pourtant cinq ans maintenant. Et rien n'a changé.

_Si, les choses ont changé. Le temps s'écoule, doucement peut-être, mais il s'écoule. Les temps changent, les choses changent et toi aussi tu changes et tu changeras. Moi, je ne peux plus. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre souvenir, j'appartiens au passé et jamais je ne pourrais te suivre dans le présent. Nous n'appartenons plus au même monde désormais. Ce lieu est le seul où nous pouvons nous retrouver.

Elle secoua la tête.

_Non. Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours la même.

Le garçon poussa un long soupir triste. Son œil froid sembla se perdre dans le vide de son esprit. Il tourna sa tête vers elle.

_Viens avec moi.

La jeune femme tourna un regard interrogatif vers son ami qui plongea son œil profond dans ses iris vert forêt. Son expression vide et immobile était la seule chose qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas vraiment là. Il se leva et attrapa les mains de sa compagne pour la relever délicatement. Il la mena, la tenant par la main à travers l'herbe et les arbres. Ils se tenaient et marchaient comme deux enfants jouant innocemment. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps cependant. Plus ils marchaient plus ils semblaient s'enfoncer dans une forêt épaisse et lugubre. Les rayons du soleil, entravés par les couches de feuillage ne passaient plus aussi bien laissant juste une atmosphère froide et pesante. Le garçon semblait à sa place dans ce décor sinistre et sans couleur. Il la mena jusqu'à un grand miroir doré couvert par un voile bleuté. Il lâcha sa main et retira le voile d'un gracieux mouvement silencieux. Son reflet apparut alors sur le délicat objet.

_Regarde toi. Tu as grandi, déclara le jeune garçon

La jeune femme s'approcha et contempla son image. C'était vraie. Son corps avait les courbes d'un sablier, avec la taille marquée, les hanches larges et la poitrine ronde et développée. Son visage s'était affiné, ses joues n'étaient plus aussi roses qu'avant. Même ses yeux n'étaient pas les yeux d'une petite fille. Elle approcha sa main longue et délicate et posa ses doigts sur le verre qui se brisa. Elle recula instinctivement.

_Demain, après la cérémonie, tu ne seras plus une enfant, tu seras une femme. Et moi...

Il plaça sa main sur sa poitrine.

_Je ne pourrais plus te voir après ça.

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux un instant.

_Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Le garçon s'avança vers elle avec le même sourire triste qu'il affichait depuis tant d'années.

_Tu vas te marier, Lizzie. Tu sais ce que cela implique. Tu ne seras plus une enfant, tu auras franchi le pas. J'ai le droit de venir te voir ici et c'est déjà beaucoup mais, à partir de demain, je ne pourrais plus. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas le choix.

Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de la jeune femme. Elle secoua doucement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts face au miroir brisé.

_Non... Non, tu n'as pas le droit. Non, tu ne peux pas me laisser...

Le garçon s'approcha et prit les mains de son amie. Il semblait vraiment attristé. Il ne voulait pas la laisser, lui aussi n'en voulait pas de ce mariage. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas le droit, par simple égoïsme, de la laisser gâcher sa vie pour lui.

_Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer. Un sentiment de colère l'envahit alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'emporta.

_Puisque c'est comme ça, je refuserai ce mariage ! J'irai me terrer dans un couvent, je m'enfuirai, je fuirai mon titre, ma famille et toutes ses contraintes qui me sont imposées ! J'irai dans le monastère le plus profond et le plus introuvable qui soit pour rester avec toi !

Le garçon fut horrifié par ses mots.

_Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas faire ça… Il faut que tu te maries, tu mérites d'avoir une vie, une vraie. Ne fais pas une erreur aussi idiote je t'en supplie !

_Pourtant je pourrais rester avec toi, non ? Chaque nuit, je pourrai continuer de te retrouver ici.

Le garçon secoua la tête, prenant les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

_Non, tu ne pourras pas. Si tu vas te reclure dans le sein de Dieu, tu seras coupée du monde, coupée de tout. Tu seras malheureuse. Tu n'as pas à gâcher ta vie pour moi. Tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites une vraie vie, avec un mari, des enfants, une vie bien remplie comme tu en as toujours rêvé, mais sans moi. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te savoir heureuse, alors je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça…

Il baissa le regard.

_Je t'aime Lizzie, et je ne veux que ton bonheur… Je veux te voir devenir une grande dame, jalousée des femmes, enviée des hommes. Une femme forte, aimante, heureuse… Alors s'il te plaît marie-toi et oublie-moi. Et ainsi… Je pourrais être en paix et partir sans regret.

Il leva ses yeux et demanda d'une voix presque tremblotante.

_Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, Lizzie ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, les unes après les autres. C'était un véritable torrent. Elle lança ses bras vers le garçon, l'enlaçant puis le serrant contre elle comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde à ses yeux. L'enfant ne put que rendre l'étreinte. Il était froid, comme si sa peau était faite de glace. Mais au moins il était là. Elle pouvait le toucher, sentir ses cheveux fins sur son nez, son front sur sa bouche. Elle voulait que cette étreinte dure pour l'éternité. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, le laisser s'éloigner d'elle de peur qu'il disparaisse et que tout s'arrête.

Il s'échappa finalement de son étreinte et recula d'un pas. Ils se regardèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux comme s'ils continuaient leur étreinte seulement par le regard. Il tendit la main vers la jeune femme, qu'elle saisit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

_Viens.

Il rebroussa chemin, emmenant la jeune femme avec lui. Ils sortirent de l'endroit lugubre pour retourner dans le monde coloré. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les arches de fleurs, les bancs pour les invités et l'autel. La jeune femme regarda longuement cette allée. C'était comme dans ses rêves d'enfants, mais il n'y avait personne. Personne à part lui.

Il lui fit un large sourire candide, digne d'un ange. Il lui tendit le bras. La jeune femme l'observa avec attention, puis finalement sourit et le prit. Ils avancèrent dans l'herbe avec pour seule musique celle du vent et des oiseaux. Une répétition calme. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à arriver devant l'autel. Elle monta les marches avec son aide puis il se mit face à elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Ses habits noirs contrastaient tant avec les couleurs chatoyantes de l'endroit, comme un personnage en gravure noir et blanc perdu dans une nature morte. Un personnage hors de ce monde.

Son éclatant sourire n'atteignait pas son œil éteint. Mais c'était un beau sourire.

_Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, acceptez-vous de quitter votre enfance et votre insouciance ? Acceptez-vous de renoncer au passé et de vous tourner vers l'avenir ? Acceptez-vous de m'oublier et de revivre ?

Il baissa les yeux et poursuivit.

_Lizzie, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux un autre que moi ? Acceptes-tu mes derniers adieux ?

La jeune femme perdit son sourire. Ses mains et son visage se crispèrent. Non elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas partir d'ici. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Il était son fiancé, celui à qui elle était promis dès la naissance. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner...

_Lizzie, pressa-t-il doucement, l'heure approche.

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

_Je... Je ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas Ciel... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...

_Lizzie regarde-moi.

Le jeune garçon lui dit ça d'un ton si brusque qu'il surprit la jeune femme qui le regarda pleine d'interrogations. Il avait ses yeux pourtant si vides mais un regard qui restait déterminé. La jeune femme ne put qu'obéir à son ton et son regard impérieux. Le regard du garçon s'adoucit pour redevenir le même regard triste qu'il affichait la plupart du temps jusqu'à même devenir un peu vide.

_Je suis mort, Lizzie. Il faut que tu l'acceptes. Tu ne peux pas vivre éternellement dans le déni, il faut que tu fasses ton deuil. Je suis resté bien trop longtemps ici, avec toi. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Tu comprends ?

La pauvre fille hocha la tête tristement, ne pouvant détacher son regard du garçon. Il lui caressa affectueusement le visage et lui accorda un doux sourire chaleureux.

_Es-tu prête à accepter, Lizzie ?

La jeune femme ravala sa salive.

_Je...

Elle s'apprêta à répondre lorsque le son d'une voix assaillit ses oreilles.

_Elizabeth, il est l'heure de vous lever !

La jeune femme ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Les rayons du soleil vinrent l'assaillir alors qu'elle entendait le bruit des rideaux tirés et du chariot. Sa servante vint l'accueillir avec un immense sourire.

_C'est le grand jour ! chantonnait-elle

Elizabeth se redressa sur son lit alors que ses pensées étaient concentrées sur le rêve qu'elle avait peur d'oublier.

Il était mort. Cela faisait bientôt quatre ans. Pourtant, chaque nuit, elle continuait de le voir dans ses rêves. Chaque nuit, ils se retrouvent dans ce parc, sur cette balançoire au milieu des arbres et des roses blanches. Son inconscient refusait de le laisser partir. Pourtant il semblait si réel... Mais si c'était bien son inconscient alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit adieu ? Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il ? Elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle voulait rester avec lui au plus profond d'elle-même. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Peut-être voulait-elle changer après tout.

_Mademoiselle ?

Elle émergea de ses pensées. Elle sourit légèrement, toujours endormie, à sa servante qui semblait inquiète.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner puis commença sa toilette pour la journée. Six servantes s'attelaient à la tâche devant le grand miroir murale de la chambre, à côté de la fenêtre. Elizabeth fixait son reflet. Ce n'était pas le reflet de son rêve. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, attachés de manière complexe et minutieuse. Sa taille était marquée et serrée. Sa poitrine était relevée par la contrainte du corset. Son visage était maquillé, masqué par les crèmes et les poudres, peinturluré. Ce n'était pas le reflet de la jeune fille en robe blanche vaporeuse, cheveux au vent et pieds nus de son rêve. Elle était plus belle, plus grande, plus mince. Elle était jolie, magnifique même, mais c'était artificiel. Ses lèvres rouges comme des coquelicots tombèrent sur son visage. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce reflet ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce reflet. Alors qu'on s'attelait à sa robe et aux finitions, elle tourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Un bel oiseau bleu, de la taille d'un petit corbeau vint se poster devant la vitre. Il était beau. Son plumage bleu nuit prenait des teintes bleu roi à la lumière du soleil et des tons noirs dans les endroits les plus sombres. Son bec noir s'approcha de la fenêtre et ses petits yeux animal se plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme. Ils se fixèrent un moment, immobile. Le temps semblait s'étirer alors qu'elle fixait ce bel oiseau. Il était petit, mais allongé et gracieux, comme un aigle. Ses ailes tombaient sur ses flancs et rejoignaient sa queue en pointe dans son dos. Il avait le même port de tête gracieux que les grandes dames mais sans avoir besoin de parure pour paraître majestueux. Elizabeth se demanda ce qui lui valait la visite de ce petit prince du ciel. Elle avait l'envie irrésistible de passer ses doigts dans son plumage délicat. Elle avait envie de se faire pousser des ailes et de s'enfuir avec lui, traverser les nuages, fuir ce mariage, cette vie qui lui destinait. Elle volerait avec cet oiseau pour guide et monterait jusqu'au porte du paradis pour voir celui qu'elle aimait vraiment. Elle serait loin de cette fatale cérémonie qui sonnait pour elle comme l'exécution de sa précieuse enfance.

_Tu es superbe.

Elle sortit de ses pensées à ces mots. Elle tourna la tête, arrêtant de fixer l'oiseau. Les domestiques s'écartèrent, laissant entrer Edward, le frère d'Elizabeth. Il était déjà en tenu pour la cérémonie. Il portait une tenue noire et blanche en queue de pie avec un nœud papillon vert forêt de la même couleur que ses yeux ainsi qu'un chapeau melon. Elizabeth le dévisagea un moment avant de sourire.

_Toi aussi. Cette veste te va à merveille.

Il s'approcha, affichant son sourire fraternelle plein d'amour pour sa tendre petite sœur.

_Allons, aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée. Aujourd'hui, tu es une femme.

Elizabeth baissa la tête, perdant presque son sourire. Ses mains se joignirent entre elles, anxieuse.

_Oui...

Son frère vint la saisir par l'épaule et embrassa son front dégagé.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. George est un homme bien. Il te rendra heureuse et répondra à tes besoins. Que veux-tu de plus ?

Elle soupira lourdement. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient changer de position. Deux têtes de mules plus têtues l'une que l'autre.

_Je voudrais qu'il soit _lui_, Edward. Je voudrais l'aimer comme je l'ai aimé _lui_.

_Mais _il_ est mort. Tu ne peux pas être avec _lui_. Et il serait heureux d'être là aujourd'hui pour te voir heureuse, au bras d'un homme qui te mérite.

Elle soupira déjà lassé par cette conversation dont elle savait déjà l'issue.

_Tu dois avoir raison... George n'est pas méchant. Mais je suis désolée. Sans _lui_, je ne serais jamais heureuse.

Edward soupira.

_Je te verrais à la cérémonie...

Elizabeth hocha la tête puis Edward partit. Elizabeth soupira et fit sortir ses femmes de chambre. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle écouta le langoureux silence pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, elle se leva gracieusement. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre dans sa robe blanche pleine de dentelles, de plis et de nœuds. Elle l'ouvrit, laissant le vent entrer et caresser son visage et ses cheveux. L'oiseau était parti. Elle se pencha légèrement pour observer mais il n'y en avait plus aucune trace si ce n'est une plume. Elizabeth la saisit entre deux doigts et la ramena dans sa chambre. La plume était bleue et douce mais trop petite pour servir à quoique ce soit. Mais Elizabeth l'aimait bien. Elle se mit devant son miroir et la plaça dans son chignon. Cela manquait peut-être un peu d'élégance mais ça ne faisait que la rendre plus jolie.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte. Son ancienne nourrice entra.

C'était l'heure.

Il y avait du monde. Le mariage entre la Marquise de Midford et le duc de Chamfort était une cérémonie importante en plus d'une grande alliance entre les deux familles. Tout le monde semblait ravi de cette union. Tout le monde, sauf la mariée. C'était un mariage de convenance, certes. Elle serait libre de faire ce qu'elle entend théoriquement. Libre d'aller dans les salons qui lui plaît, aux soirées qu'elle veut, accompagnée par quelques soupirants ou un amant. Mais cette vie qui lui était destiné elle n'en voulait pas. Elle voulait rester près de celui qu'elle a toujours aimé, à jamais dans ce rêve, sur cette balançoire avec lui. Si elle n'avait pas rêvé de lui chaque nuit, elle serait morte de chagrin.

Le soleil et le ciel s'était recouvert d'un épais voile gris. Elle arriva devant l'immense cathédrale où tout le monde l'attendait. Son frère l'aida à descendre de la voiture puis alla retrouver les invités. Son père lui fit un grand sourire. Il avait les yeux au bord des larmes. Elizabeth rougit en le voyant si heureux. Elle se sentit coupable de ne pas pouvoir ressentir le bonheur qu'elle devrait avoir à cet instant. Une brise souffla légèrement alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que la marche nuptiale retentissait. Elizabeth hésita. Mais une voix, comme un souffle de la brise, lui susurra à l'oreille : "ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien" Cette voix rassurante, Elizabeth ne sut pas si elle l'avait imaginé. Mais inconsciemment, ça réussit à lui donner du courage.

Elle s'avança alors, au bras de son père, tenant un bouquet de fleurs blanches, sous les sons mélodieux de l'orgue. Des rangés de visages se tournèrent vers elle en un seul mouvement coordonné. Elle marcha avec l'élégance d'une reine jusqu'à l'autel où le prêtre et son futur époux l'attendait.

Elle se plaça devant le prêtre, en face de son fiancé. Il retira son voile alors que le vieil homme d'église commençait son discourt d'une voix éraillée.

_Mesdames et messieurs, Si nous sommes réunis dans ce lieu, c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais.

Elizabeth balaya la salle du regard. Elle espérait secrètement que quelqu'un parle, la sauve de ce destin. Aucune voix ne se leva. Pourtant, au fond de l'immense salle, elle aperçut un homme en costume bleu. Il était loin mais, elle pouvait discerner une rose blanche à sa boutonnière. Trop absorbée par cet étrange personnage, elle n'entendit pas le prêtre faire prononcer ses vœux à son époux.

_... La mort vous sépare ?

Elizabeth regarda fixement son mari puis le prêtre qui attendait une réponse. Elle hésita mais parla d'une voix tremblante.

_O-Oui ! Je le veux !

Elizabeth soupira de soulagement.

_Je déclare unis par les liens du mariage ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme un coup de feu aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle vit son mari s'approchait d'elle la bouche en avant, elle fut pétrifiée d'horreur, la bouche ouverte. Ses lèvres touchèrent celle de la jeune mariée alors qu'elle se sentit se raidir. Heureusement, il se détacha vite alors que les invités les acclamaient et applaudissaient. Elizabeth força un sourire et agita sa main anxieusement à tous les invités. Mais son regard s'arrêta sur l'homme en bleu, le seul à ne pas applaudir. Il releva son chapeau haut de forme en signe d'applaudissement puis quitta la salle, sous le regard intrigué de la mariée.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa bien. Ils se rendirent tous dans un petit bosquet près d'un grand château prêté par les parents du marié pour la journée. C'était loin d'être l'endroit de ses rêves. Les tables rondes étaient couvertes par des nappes crème et des napperons choisis par sa mère, tout était sertit de fleurs fades et de draps légers. Le discourt fait par son frère ne toucha pas Elizabeth. La jeune femme était trop absorbée par ses pensées pour l'inconnu de l'église. Elle ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. La liste des invitées étaient bien trop grandes pour qu'elle puisse se souvenir de tous. Elle n'avait pas pu bien le voir, au fond de l'immense hall. Mais il avait une rose blanche. Elle en était certaine.

Après le discourt d'Edward, les invités se dirigèrent tous vers le kiosque à musique où un petit orchestre attendait sagement. George prit la main d'Elizabeth et la mena au centre du cercle formé par les gens. Il mit son autre main sur sa taille et la musique commença. Ils se mirent à danser. George la regarda dans les yeux mais elle, fuyait son regard. Elle valsa avec lui, sans dire le moindre mot. Il lui souriait pourtant, il semblait même un peu gêné. Mais des vertiges la pris et elle eut le tournis. Elle dit en se prenant la tête.

_Excusez-moi, mon cher. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais me rafraichir.

_Bien sûr mon amie, allez-y

Elle s'inclina, sortit de la danse et se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle prit une coupe de champagne et alla se mettre à l'écart, presque cachée des regards. Elle se contenta de regarder les autres danser sous ce ciel blanchâtre. La musique était calme et valsant mais horriblement oubliable.

_Vous vous amusez bien ?

Elizabeth se tourna vers la voix masculine. C'était le bel inconnu. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant. Il était si beau, comme une statue grecque. Il était grand, une tête et demi de plus qu'elle et large d'épaule. Svelte, il avait la peau blanche sans la moindre trace. Il portait un bel ensemble bleu nuit en queue de pie. Il avait une éclatante rose blanche sur son cœur. Elle examina ensuite son visage. Des lèvres fines, un petit nez long et délicat, et deux grands yeux bleus. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et longs mais cachés par un chapeau noir serti de belles plumes bleus exotiques. Il semblait venir de loin. Il affichait un grand sourire. Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire et bégaya.

_J-Je... Oui, c'est une belle réception n'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa un rire cristallin qui fit tressaillir la jeune femme.

_En effet mais cela semble vous déplaire, je me trompe ?

Elizabeth détourna les yeux.

_Hem... Eh bien, je...

Elle tenta d'afficher un sourire.

_Non pas du tout ! Cette réception est superbe voyons !

Le jeune homme soupira.

_Quelle mauvaise comédienne vous faites. Vous n'êtes pas heureuse. Inutile de le nier.

Elizabeth rougit face au sourire apaisant du jeune homme. Il avait une voix grave et calme presque berçante. Elle soupira.

_En effet...

Il pencha doucement la tête, et s'avança d'un pas vers elle.

_Pourquoi donc ? Vous êtes la mariée après tout.

Elizabeth détourna le regard. Elle but sa flûte de champagne pour se donner du courage. Elle avait envie de se confier, même si c'était à un parfait inconnu, puis, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle le savait.

_J'aurais aimé que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle se stoppa puis reprit son souffle. Les mots semblaient ne pas vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Pourquoi le disait-elle d'ailleurs ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Après tout ce n'était que des mots. La mort du comte Phantomhive était connu de tous, elle avait fait tant parler d'elle à l'époque. Elle pouvait en parler. Ce n'était pas un secret.

_Mais il est mort...

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire et sembla réellement attristé.

_Oh, je suis désolé...

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

_Si je puis me permettre… Qui était-ce ?

Elizabeth sembla étonnée. Mais elle répondit quand même.

_C'était le défunt comte Phantomhive…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

_Le jeune garçon mort il y a quatre ans… Oui, je m'en souviens. Je suis vraiment désolée, madame.

Elizabeth sourit et secoua la tête.

_Non, ça va. Il est mort maintenant et rien ne pourra changer ça… Le temps a passé et il est normal que je me marie. Mais, j'avais toujours rêvé que ce mariage serait avec lui depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui…

Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme l'observa avec un regard protecteur. Il semblait vraiment se préoccuper d'elle. Il pencha la tête et suggéra d'une voix douce.

_Peut-être avez-vous besoin de vous aérer l'esprit…

Elle hocha la tête.

_Peut-être oui…

La musique ambiante s'arrêta soudain, laissant place aux applaudissements des invités. Ils dirigèrent tout deux leur regard vers la piste de danses. Le jeune homme s'inclina face à la jeune femme lui proposant une main gantée.

_Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, madame ?

Elizabeth soupira et sourit.

_Avec plaisir.

Ils s'avancèrent tout deux sur l'herbe fraiche. Les musiciens et les danseurs se mirent alors en position et commencèrent. Ils se mirent alors à valser sur la douce musique mélancolique, les yeux dans les yeux. Elizabeth se sentait bien avec lui. Il avait quelque chose de familier. Quelque chose de rassurant.

_Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit votre nom monsieur, dit-elle

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

_Quelle importance mon nom peut-il avoir ?

Elizabeth fut surprise par une telle réponse.

_Et bien, il est d'usage de dire son nom. Comment pourrais-je vous revoir sinon ?

L'inconnu continua de mener la danse, ne disant rien. Son sourire se fana et la mélancolie recouvrit son magnifique visage. Ses yeux se détournèrent et il murmura.

_Croyez-moi vous n'aimeriez pas me revoir…

Elizabeth ne savait pas quoi penser de ces mots. Ne sachant comme réagir, elle eut un petit sourire crispé et tenta de dire.

_Je vous trouve pourtant de très bonne compagnie…

Le jeune homme eut un rire sans joie.

_Je vous remercie Elizabeth.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux. La musique douce ainsi que les rires et les bavardages des invités vint envahir leurs oreilles. Leurs pieds continuaient leur chemin, presque dans un automatisme. Cette danse, Elizabeth avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vécue. Ce n'était qu'un simple sentiment de déjà vu sans doute…

Elle tourna son regard vers son partenaire. Ses yeux étaient si beau. Il avait le regard d'un lion, un regard fauve et majestueux dans lequel Elizabeth aimait se perdre. Son âme semblait impénétrable. Aucune émotion, aucune pensée ne traversaient ses yeux.

Elle tenta de relancer la conversation.

_D'où venez-vous monsieur ? demanda-t-elle

_Oh, fit-il en guidant la danse, je viens de loin...

Elizabeth rit timidement.

_Vous ne voulez vraiment pas que je sache qui vous êtes.

Il lui répondit par un sourire.

_Non, je n'y tiens pas mais l'endroit d'où je viens, n'est pas un endroit bien connu. C'est un endroit chaud où les montagnes sont brunes où les gens n'aiment pas s'aventurer.

_Quel endroit exotique ! s'exclama la mariée, Vous êtes un explorateur ?

Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses traits.

_En quelques sortes. Je suis plutôt un voyageur.

_Oh et vous ne me direz pas le nom de l'endroit de vos voyages.

Le jeune homme rit.

_Je ne sais pas même pas s'il en a un !

Elizabeth soupira.

_Un homme sans nom venant d'une terre inconnue… Me voilà bien avancée… Et comment êtes-vous venu ? Par bateau ?

Il secoua doucement la tête.

_Pas entièrement. J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à venir ici. Mais je suis satisfait d'être là. Je suis désolé, je suis arrivé un peu en retard à l'église. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Elle secoua la tête.

_Non bien sûr que non. Très franchement, je m'ennuyais à mourir en cette journée jusqu'à ce que je vous voie.

Il poussa un petit rire.

_Vous m'en voyez ravi madame !

Elizabeth lui sourit. Il était si beau. Les plumes bleus lui rappelaient l'oiseau de ce matin. Peut-être était-ce de la même espèce ? Peut-être les a-t-il rapportés de la terre inconnue ?

Il lui fit un sourire et approcha son visage du sien. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle vit son visage devenir d'une profonde tristesse à fendre le cœur. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

_Adieu, Lizzie...

Avant qu'elle puisse comprendre, les yeux du jeune homme devinrent d'un rouge écarlate et il l'embrassa alors que le temps semblait s'arrêter. Il n'y avait plus de musique, plus aucun son, rien ne bouger, tout était figé.

Elizabeth se retrouva devant Ciel la regardant tristement. Elle cligna des yeux.

_C-Ciel ?...

_Je suis vraiment désolé… Tu ne me laisse pas le choix.

Elizabeth paniqua.

_De quoi parles-tu ? Ciel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi le temps est-il figé ?

Le garçon secoua la tête.

_Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

_Et toi tu ne me réponds pas !

Pour toute réponse Ciel détourna le regard et serra les dents. Son ton se fit plus dur et sa voix se brisa.

_Répond-moi Elizabeth… Es-tu prête à passer à autre chose, à vivre et à m'oublier ?...

Elizabeth se tut. Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Mais le fantôme devant elle semblait tenir à avoir une réponse.

_Je…

Elle inspira.

_Je suis prête…

Ciel lui sourit, puis l'embrassa.

L'instant d'après ils étaient toujours en train de danser. La musique continuer et les brouhahas environnants aussi. Le jeune homme se tenait devant elle, dansant avec elle, le même grand sourire qu'avant. Elizabeth papillonna des yeux, comme si elle venait de rêver. Les nuages disparurent alors, laissant le soleil transperçait le ciel devenu bleu et inondé le bosquet de sa lumière. La valse se termina sans que les deux partenaires n'échange un mot. Le jeune inconnu partit alors, faisant une petite révérence à la mariée.

_J'ai été ravi de pouvoir danser avec vous madame.

Elizabeth lui sourit.

_Moi aussi monsieur !

_à te voilà !

Edward se précipita vers Elizabeth et s'arrêta devant elle. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

_Oui, qui a-t-il Edward ?

_Cela fait plus de vingt minutes que je te cherche partout ! George te croyait au buffet, j'ai cru que tu t'étais enfui.

Elizabeth regarda son frère, les sourcils froncés.

_Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi aurais-je fait une chose pareille ?

Ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être surpris.

_Et bien, par rapport à Ciel, tu sais bien...

_Qui ?

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais la ferma aussitôt en se rendant compte que sa sœur était totalement sérieuse.

_Non, oublie ça. Tu viens ? Ton mari t'attend.

Elizabeth lui sourit et rit tendrement.

_J'arrive ! J'arrive !

La jeune femme suivit son frère parmi les invités. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Un grand sourire innocent et heureux. Oh qu'elle était belle ! Quelle était resplendissante ! Elle était vraiment le cœur de ce mariage ! Les invités de voyaient qu'elle. Elle semblait heureuse au bras de son nouvel époux.

Alors qu'elle découpait le gâteau de mariage elle-même, elle tourna le regard vers un bel oiseau bleu. Le volatile inclina la tête comme en signe d'adieu puis décolla sous le regard fasciné de la jeune femme. Mais elle reporta bien vite son attention sur son mariage et sa vie.

L'oiseau s'envola alors, lui faisant un dernier adieu.


End file.
